lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Hyenas
Hyenas are animals that appear in The Lion Guard universe. They live in the Outlands. Appearance In the Real World Spotted hyenas are usually sandy-colored, pale grayish-brown, or ginger, with black or dark brown spots. Their eyes are brown, and the fur on their muzzles is dark. They have blunt muzzles, short tails, and thick necks. Unlike other hyena species, spotted hyenas have round ears. In The Lion Guard The hyenas in The Lion Guard ''share the physical features of spotted hyenas in the real world, but typically have gray fur with a pattern of darker markings on their shoulders and back. They have darker muzzles, ears, and paws and lighter underbellies. Their eyes are usually black, with the exception of Jasiri. Some, like Chungu, have round ears, but others, such as Janja, have pointed ears. Information In the Real World Hyenas live in groups known as clans, which can consist of up to 80 individuals. They are typically female-dominant. While hyenas are one of the most socially tight-knit predators, they also have very rigid and nepotistic hierarchy in which not only size and brute strength, but also ancestry and ally networks have significant influence in a hyena's rank in the clan. These rankings rarely change though once they have been established. This hierarchy is formed minutes after birth, as hyenas are the only carnivores born with their teeth ready and eyes open. If the cubs are of the same sex, they will start fighting each other minutes after birth for dominance. If they are of a different sex, then the male will usually submit to the female sibling without struggling. Hyenas are exceptionally intelligent when it comes to working together, being the most intelligent members of the Carnivora order, and hunt down most of their food, despite their reputation as scavengers. They are also famous for having the strongest jaws of all carnivores, being easily able to break, eat and digest hard materials like bones, hooves and teeth. In ''The Lion Guard A male named Janja is the leader of his clan, which implies that hyenas can lead their clans regardless of their sex. The majority of hyenas respect the Circle of Life and those who take part in it do so by eating the left-overs from lions and other predators, as Jasiri and Ono explain on seperate occasionas, and scavenge more then they hunt, unlike real and rogue hyenas like Janja's Clan. Despite this, they are feared throughout the Pride Lands and are generally forbidden to live in said region, with the notable exception of Cheezi and Chungu who were brief residents of the Pride Lands before returning back to the Outlands with Janja in Janja's New Crew. History The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar The hyenas are first shown lounging in the Outlands while their leader Janja gnaws a bone. He talks to his clan, then is distracted by a butterfly. When he proves incapable of catching it, it lands upon his ear, provoking laughter from his clan. Janja then notices Bunga and sends two hyenas, Cheezi and Chungu, kidnap Bunga when he enters the Outlands looking for his baobab fruit. After the two teasing Kion, the young cub lets out a roar which leaves them in shock, allowing Bunga time to escape. Later, when their vulture associate informs them of the new Lion Guard, their leader, Janja, comes up with the plan to take out as many animals as they can in an attempt to halt the new Lion Guard. At sunset, they strike a group of gazelles, but are taken down by the Lion Guard nonetheless. They are frightened away by Kion's roar once again, and run back to the Outlands. The Lion Guard Janja's Clan, especially Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu, serve as major antagonists in The Lion Guard ''and appear frequently throughout the series. Never Judge a Hyena by Its Spots When Kion is lost in the Outlands, he encounters Jasiri, a friendly female hyena. She approaches him and introduces herself along with making a few teasing comments. She then sings We're the Same (Sisi Ni Sawa) ]] in response to Kion's passive-aggressive behavior towards her and his thoughts about hyenas not following the Circle of Life and being nothing like lions. Kion realizes that Jasiri is similar to him, despite her being a hyena and him a lion, and they form a friendship. Jasiri then leads Kion to Flat Ridge Rock. Just as Kion is exiting the Outlands, Jasiri is confronted by Janja's entire clan. She battles them successfully for a while, but is eventually pinned down by Janja. But before Janja can strike, Kion leaps to the rescue, knocking Janja aside. The battle continues, with Jasiri and Kion working together. But soon they are corned by the enemy hyena clan, and Kion is forced to use the Roar of the Elders to defeat them. Janja's New Crew Ono mentions that hyenas are scavengers as the Lion Guard debates allowing them to stay in the Pride Lands. Notable Hyenas in ''The Lion Guard *Janja *Jasiri *Cheezi *Chungu *Nne *Tano Category:Animals Category:Outlanders